fires_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mii Battles: All-Stars (Records)
Elimination Order *19th - Sabrina *20th - Michael Cast Red Team #'Wyatt' #*''Mii Battles: Beginnings - 4th Place - Remembered for entering the competition as an ametuer fighter, the knight in training used his charisma and willingness to learn to survive being outnumbered during both team swaps, making it all the way to 4th place, before being targeted as a threat to win. #'Tex''' #*''Mii Battles: Beginnings ''- 5th Place - Remembered for his close, competitive friendship with Fauna, and a sporadic style of fightning that made him both a physical threat and liability. This unpredictable fighting style was matched with an unpredictable personality, leading to several outbursts and confessionals full of wit. #'Blu' #*''Mii Battles: Kingdom ''- 5th Place - Remembered for his alliance turned friendship turned secret romance with Scott. Knowing friendships weren't enough to win the game, a sudden itch to make a strategic move and be seen as a threat lead him to targeting Scott's sister, Patricia, which, in the end, left him with no allies. #'James' #*''Mii Battles: Tropics - 3rd Place - Remembered for his flamboyant personality, which caused conflict with fellow teammate Sarge, the scrappy make-up artist was able to create enough bonds within the cast to soar through the game, gaining multiple Smash Balls along the way. However, his physical chops hadn't been sharpened enough by the end of the game, causing a quick defeat by Michael and Sigrid at the Final Battle. #'Michael''' #*''Mii Battles: Tropics - Winner - Remembered for likability due to recovering from a past life of crime and good social skills. Despite developing a reputation of being indecisive and not strategically savvy, a strong social game along with brute strength led him to victory. #'Autumn''' #*''Mii Battles: Beginnings - 8th Place - Remembered as a strategic powerhouse in unlikely package, this southern skater managed to charm her way into the jury phase of the game along with her close ally and friend Rose. #'Carly''' #*''Mii Battles: Kingdom ''- 3rd Place - Remembered for her intelligent and heroic nature, the space cop used a mixture of her head and heart to decide when to flip flop between alliances, including flipping on an original alliance that included Wendell, only to save her close ally Jenny Z, later being able to flip back on Wendell's side when her back was against the wall. #'Hannah' #*''Mii Battles: Kingdom - 8th Place - Remembered for being a surprising threat in a cat costume, a tight friendship and even tighter alliance with Allen made her no stranger for being a threat in the game, but skillful battle skills allowed her to survive into the jury phase of the game, where, after losing her closest ally, she was defeated for not only being too big of a physical threat, but not having made enough social connections within the game. #'Sabrina''' #*''Mii Battles: Tropics - 9th Place - Remembered as one of the most outspoken and manipulative contestants in ''Mii Battles ''history, the sorority girl found comfort through the likes of her teammate Bradley, and later Sarge, and attempted to use them to her advantage whenever possible. However, this led to a lack of social awarness of when she was outnumbered, leading Bradley to betray her shortly into the jury phase. #'Calypso''' #*''Mii Battles: Tropics ''- 14th Place - Remembered for her larger-than-life attitude and strategic ego, the feisty vampire didn't last long in the game for her confrontational attitude and lack of polished fightning ability. Yellow Team #'Fernando' #*''Mii Battles: Beginnings - 10th Place - Remembered for having a strategic savviness that he soon lost control of, the free-spirited pirate captain often mulled over the idea of flipping on his original team members during the team swaps, and does so during the second team swap, in effect eliminating Rose. However, not having created strong enough bonds with the other half of the cast, Fernando was targeted immediately after the jury phase began, and was defeated. #'Wendell''' #*''Mii Battles: Kingdom - 2nd Place - Remembered for playing an intense social, strategic, and especially physical game, which caused a level of overplaying that turned allies like Carly into enemies throughout the game. The ex-star boxer made it deep into the game, despite many close calls, which he survived with his brute strength and extreme battle skills. #'Tito''' #*''Mii Battles: Tropics - 4th Place - Remembered as one of the main characters during the events of his season, where he was at the top of majority alliances with his leadership skills, and gentle, trustworthy nature. However, deep into the game, the Indian chief's pacifist attitude became a liability through the eyes of some allies, like Sigrid, which led to his demise. #'Sarge''' #*''Mii Battles: Tropics - 6th Place - Remembered for his loud and commanding personality and attitude toward the game, which translated into militaristicly-controlled alliances, including the "Outcast Alliance," which only lasted for a brief amount of time and before leaving him without an ally in the game, and several enemies, including James, who had been subject to contant bullying. #'Bradley''' #*''Mii Battles: Tropics - 8th Place - Remembered as a naive college graduate, who, despite being good-looking, and strong, both physically and socially, was easily manipluated by those around him, including Sabrina. Eventually, gaining strategic traction near the end of th pre-jury phase, he betrayed Sabrina and created his own relationships, before a faulty decision cost him the game. #'Fauna''' #*''Mii Battles: Beginnings - Winner - Remembered for her friendly rivalry with Tex and feisty approach to the game, which led her to leading the charge on eliminating Fauna, her twin sister, immediately after the game had begun. #'Rose''' #*''Mii Battles: Beginnings - 6th Place - Remembered for being surprisingly powerful in battle, along with displaying mysterious healing abilities time and time again during the game. Despite being powerful, her age caused her to be outcasted often in the game, making her a fan favorite and a serious threat to win as the game began to reach the end. #'Jenny Z''' #*''Mii Battles: Kingdom - 7th Place - Remembered for her journey from emotionless, outcasted robot to a serious social and strategic threat, a close friendship with Carly allowed the cyborg to wiggle into a tight position in the game, while still posing as one of the biggest physical threats in battle that the game had ever seen. #'Cristina''' #*''Mii Battles: Kingdom - 4th Place - Remembered as scrappy yet confident, having to scramble for allies in the game time and time again. As a strong player, the business CEO often found herself at odds with Carly, another female threat from her season. #'Sigrid''' #*''Mii Battles: Tropics - 2nd Place - Remembered for being a level-headed strategist who was able to bounce between alliances to secure herself another day in the game. After being forced to betray her brother, Anthony, who was becoming a liability to her, she secured herself in an alliance led by Tito, until he became too big of a threat to her own game. Episode 1 (Hyrule Castle) *Introduction Part 1 (Winners) **Confessional 1 (Faunal): **Confessional 2 (Michael): *Introduction Part 2 (Second Chance) **Confessional 3 (Rose): **Confessional 4 (Fernando): *Introduction Part 3 (Heroes) **Confessional 5 (Tito): **Confessional 6 (Carly): **Confessional 7 (Wyatt): *Introduction Part 4 (Villains) **Confessional 8 (Calypso): **Confessional 9 (Wendell): **Confessional 10 (Sabrina): *Introduction Part 5 (Finish) **Confessional 11 (James): **Confessional 12 (Sigrid): *Yellow Team - Day 1 - Fernando, Wendell, Tito, Sarge, Bradley, Fauna, Rose, Jenny Z, Cristina, Sigrid **From the beginning, the Yellow Team seems to be off to a great start ***Tito is happy to be without Calypso, Bradley is happy to be without Sabrina ***Wendell is happy to be without Carly, because he believes she will be a hinderence to his game if they end up coming together. **Sigrid announces to everyone that it would be a good idea if everyone started the game off with no pre-set notions about one another ***In private, however, Sigrid admits that she isn't sure about trusting anyone, especially Fernando, who she has already seen breaking off from the group and looking for an advantage. **Fernando is ineeded looking for an advantage, expecting that there may be new powers in the season. He is caught by Sarge ***Instead of snitching, Sarge helps Fernando look, and Sarge aggressively attempts to create an alliance with Fernando. ***Fernando admits privately that because he has a free spirit, he doesn't trust Sarge at all, and finds it crazy that Sarge thinks Fernando will follow direction from him. *Red Team - Day 1 - Wyatt, Tex, Blu, James, Michael, Autumn, Carly, Hannah, Sabrina, Calypso **Wyatt comes in admitting that he wants to play a much stronger game than in his last season ***Realizing that there are multiple trustworthy people on his team, including James, Calypso, Sabrina, and Tex, Wyatt creates a "Heroes Alliance" ***The Heroes Alliances includes Michael, Carly, and Blu **With the two factions having formed, Autumn realizes she is caught in the middle with Hannah. ***Unlike Autumn, Hannah is concerned that this puts her on the bottom of the team, and volunteers to go into the challenge with Autumn to save herself. *Yellow Team - Fernando, Wendell, Tito, Sarge, Bradley, Fauna, Rose, Jenny Z, Cristina, Sigrid **Sigrid wants to create an alliance to counter Fernando and Sarge, because she doesn't trust Fernando and the two seem to have a tight bond. ***Sigrid approaches Tito for an alliance, despite the fact that she doesn't fully trust him from last season. However, she wants to become a less cautious player this time around. **Tito, however, does not want to be in any alliances, and tells Sigrid this. ***Tito explains privately that he did not benefit from being an alliance leader in his last season. **Instead, he begins a yoga group, which includes Rose and Jenny Z. ***Jenny Z and Tito bond, as Jenny Z has grown socially much more since her last season, and sees Tito as a good person to follow. ***Rose asks Tito to help her develop her healing abilities, knowing that she has entered the game as a massive threat. *Challenge: Stamina Stakes **Autumn & Hannah vs. Tito & Jenny Z **Autumn finds a Smash Ball, and uses it on Jenny Z, but Red still loses. *A twist is announced, called Treasure Temple, where one contestant from the losing team will be banished until the next round. **The player who is banished is chosen by the Yellow Team, who won the challenge. **After deliberation, it's agreed that they will send Blu **In a confessional, Sigrid explains that Blu is most likely a neutral force on the Red Team, and without him, hopefully the team will be more chaotic. *Red Team - Wyatt, Carly, Blu (exiled), Michael, Tex, Calypso, James, Sabrina, Autumn, Hannah **The team is still clearly split into two groups of two, and Autumn wants to know who the two groups are planning on voting for. ***Calypso makes a comment when the team returns from the challenge about Michael winning his previous season, which makes him a threat. **In the "Heroes alliance," Michael suggests voting Calypso, due to what she had said about him being a threat. ***However, Wyatt, the leader of the alliance, wants to vote for James, who he deems untrustworthy. **Feeling unheard in the alliance, Michael considers working with Autumn and Hannah. ***Michael goes to Autumn and Hannah, and tells them that the Heroes alliance is considering voting for James, but he would rather vote for James. ***Autumn and Hannah are cagey, and don't give Michael much information, which makes him suspicious. ***Michael admits in a confessional that it's clear that the all-star cast is playing much harder than in a normal season. **Meanwhile, in the Villains' alliance, Calypso is heavily campaigning to eliminate Michael. ***Calypso knows that Michael is a big threat because he won her season. ***The only person who seems to support the idea of voting out Michael is Sabrina, who also played with Michael in his last season. ****Calypso and Sabrina bond. **Autumn and Hannah feel like they have the option between voting with Michael for Calypso, or voting with Wyatt and Carly for James. ***In the end, they choose to vote for James, siding themselves with the majority of the Heroes Alliance. **James decides to vote for Michael with Calypso, even though he doesn't want to, because he wants to be more trustworthy to his allies than his previosu season. *Treasure Temple - Blu **Blu is excited to be at Treasure Temple, due to the fact that he wants to play a less passive game as before, and not be taken advantage of again. **Blu gets the chance to battle Ashlee from ''Mii Battles: Kingdom, and has an oppurtunity to win the Preserve Charm ***Blu does not win. *Final Battle: *Votes: **Wyatt: James **Carly: James **Michael: Calypso **Tex: Michael **Calypso: Michael **James: Michael **Sabrina: Michael **Autumn: James **Hannah: James *James vs. Michael vs. Calypso *James sides with Calypso, and Michael is outnumbered and eliminated. Episode 2 (Pokémon Stadium) *Red Team - Wyatt, Carly, Blu, Michael, Tex, Calypso, James, Sabrina, Autumn, Hannah **Blu returns from Treasure Temple, shocked that a member of the Heroes' Alliance went home. ***Wyatt meets with Blu and explains to him that Michael was eliminated because he voted another Villain into the Final Battle with him, making him outnumbered. ****Wyatt assures him that they have Autumn and Hannah on their side, now, though, giving them the numbers over the Villains' Alliance ***Blu admits in a confessional that he does not feel like his game is going the way he intended, due to the fact that he had wanted to work with Michael, and also the fact that he didn't get an advantage from Treasure Temple. **Wyatt questions Blu about Treasure Temple, and Blu lies, saying he didn't get a chance at an advantage and that there is nothing to do there. ***Wyatt admits in a confessional that he doesn't fully trust what Blu is saying, and that he realizes Blu, like himself, wants to play a stronger game than he did before. *Yellow Team - Fernando, Wendell, Tito, Sarge, Bradley, Fauna, Rose, Jenny Z, Cristina, Sigrid **On Yellow, Sigrid seems frustrated by the fact that a majority of the team seems to not want to play the game. **Tito continues to spend time with Fauna, Rose, Jenny Z, Cristina, and Bradley, who he believes are the most trustworthy. ***While Tito says his yoga meetings weren't initially strategic, he also feels as though the bonds he's creating with his team will come in handy down the line. **Knowing she is on the bottom with Sarge and Fernando, (who are in an alliance), and Wendell, Sigrid attempts to strategize with them. ***Sigrid plants seeds that Tito is creating a majority alliance, and Fernando takes this into consideration. ****Privately, Fernando admits that Sigrid is a better ally than Sarge, who he finds annoying and does not trust. *Yellow Team - Fernando, Wendell, Tito, Sarge, Bradley, Fauna, Rose, Jenny Z, Cristina, Sigrid **Rose, Jenny Z, Cristina, and Fauna sit and watch the sunrise. ***Jenny Z admits in a confessional that it's daunting playing with such iconic female players, including the powerful Rose, the intelligent Cristina, and Fauna, who won her season. ***Jenny Z begins to cry while watching the sunrise, and is comforted by Rose. ****Jenny Z tells Rose that she is worried she will not be able to handle such a social game, but Rose reminds her that Jenny Z had shown emotion time and time again, and can use that emotion to connect to others within the game. ****In a confessional, Rose says she hopes to make a stronger bond with Jenny Z than anyone else in the game, because she genuinely likes her, and wants to be her main ally in the game. *****However, she fears Carly may link back up with Jenny Z after the merge, making the two a powerful duo. *Challenge (Pokémon Battle) **Tito & Bradley vs. Blu & James **Yellow Wins again, and they choose to send Tex to Treasure Temple *Treasure Temple - Tex **At Treasure Temple, Tex feels confident that he can complete whatever challenge is thrown at him, and hopes to win an advantage to stir up the game and fight against the Heroes' Alliance. ***He also mentions that he trusts Calypso the most, who he assumed would be hard to work with. **Tex is given a chance to battle Zach from Mii Battles: Tropics, and is given the oppurtunity to win the Loyalty Charm. ***He does not win. *Red Team - Calypso, Sabrina, James, Tex (exiled), Hannah, Autumn, Wyatt, Carly, Blu **On Red, the Villains' alliance is left without Tex, and only consists of James, Sabrina, and Calypso. **James admits in a confessional that he does not feel like a villain, and does not trust Sabrina and Calypso, however, they are the only people on the team who are willing to work with him. ***James believes he is going to be voted in again by the Heroes' alliance, and wants to convince Calypso or Sabrina to vote herself in, so the villains can outnumber the heroes in the Final Battle. **However, when James tries to discuss this with Calypso and Sabrina, neither wants to be voted in with James. ***Calypso says in a confessional that since being defeated in Tropics, she has doubted her physical abilities, and is trying to use her strategic skills to stay out of battle. **When the Heroe's Alliance meets, Wyatt automatically wants to vote in James again, but Autumn seems suspicious of this ***She believes the Villains' alliance will see this coming, and suggests splitting the votes between Sabrina and Calypso. ***Wyatt does not listen to Autumn, and insists on voting in James. ***Autumn meets with Hannah considers going renegade again, but Hannah convinces her not to. *Final Battle **Votes: ***Wyatt: James ***Blu: James ***Carly: James ***Autumn: James ***Hannah: James ***Sabrina: Hannah ***Calypso: Sabrina ***James: Sabrina **With Calypso and James voting in Sabrina, James plan seems to be working, however Hannah, known for her battle skills, survives, and Sabrina is eliminated.